The Pendragon Revolt
by December-Apples
Summary: Loyalty is a thing few people really have. Merlin and Gwaine were always loyal to Arthur, so he'll be damned if Morgana banishing him will stop him getting them back, even if he has to lead an entire rebellion to do so. If they can survive that long…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing, everything Merlin belongs to its proper owners.

AN- this is post season 4, but it's pre-established Merlin/Arthur, that whole deal with Lance coming back never happened so Gwen is still in Camelot, and everyone knows about Merlin. Okay? Reviews are amazing, and they really do help me write.

* * *

><p><em>One week ago, Morgana and her forces of sorcerers and knights alike stormed Camelot, cutting down anyone who stood in their path. King Arthur and his servantcourt warlock/lover, Merlin, had put theirs and their army's skills to the test and pushed them farther than ever before. However, they lost ground steadily and men were either enslaved or killed. _

_The castle fell under her control in six days. _

"After a week of fighting and death, it comes down to this Arthur." Morgana purred from her seat on Camelot's throne. Her eyes were shining with joy as she gazed at the crownless King and his servant, who were staring furiously back up at her. "You. Me. Merlin. Together once again. This time, for the last."

"What are you going to do?" Arthur spat, rolling his eyes in defiance. He had no doubt his sister would imprison, maybe torture him and the other core members of Camelot. She wouldn't kill them though. He insisted, much to Merlin's disagreement, that there was a piece of his Morgana in there. "Kill us?"

Merlin glared at Arthur sideways, and the blond heard his lover's exasperated voice ring through his head.

_Oh good grief Arthur. Don't tempt her!_

"Oh no, don't be so dramatic." The sorceress laughed, and slid up from her seat. Strolling over to her captives, she knelt down so she was eyelevel with them. "You see, I'm going to banish you. But, if I banished both of you, you'd be outlaws in love trying to take back your throne. And hey, maybe you would succeed. So this is what I'm going to do. Arthur, you, your knights, Gwen, and Gaius will be taking a very long trip far away."

"And what about me?" Merlin interjected boldly, gazing into Morgana's eyes with barely contained aggression. There was no chance that he was getting out of this easy. Morgana had grown to hating him over the years with a burning passion after all that he'd done to thwart her and her various accomplices' plans. He had no doubts about the fact that she was going to make him suffer. And, as an added bonus, making him suffer would make Arthur suffer.

"You are staying with me." Morgana called back to them as she moved back to Arthur's throne. "Won't that be fun?" Both of the captives froze, outcomes of her decision running through their minds.

"No!" Arthur forced his way to his feet and walked a few steps closer to Morgana. "I won't let you."

_Arthur. Be Careful. You know what she's capable of._

"I'm sorry." The sorceress growled, her casual demeanor dropping in the matter of an instant into a dangerous anger. "I didn't think I was giving the impression I was asking. I am the new Queen of Camelot after all and my word is law. Walter, take Merlin out of here and prepare him." The soldier behind the warlock gave a swift nod, and began to move closer to the younger man. Arthur lunged forwards, but with a muttered spell by Morgana he was thrust backwards and instantly surrounded by guards. Merlin looked up at him from the ground, terror in his eyes.

_Arthur I-_

The brown haired soldier grabbed his sword, swinging the hilt up and high and bringing it crashing down on Merlin's forehead, causing the boy to crumple and his sentence to remain unfinished.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed, his voice breaking with desperation. He jerked and thrashed against Morgana's soldiers, kicking and snarling as his unconscious love was dragged from the room, a gash bleeding sluggishly on his forehead from the dark haired soldier's sword hilt. "MERLIN!"

"Oh no Arthur. You don't get to see lover boy again for a very long time." Morgana purred as she strolled over to where the King was being restrained by multiple guards and chains. The sorceress smirked as she ran a finger along Arthur's cheekbone, causing him to jerk backwards with a snarl. "You know, I never ever thought you the type to fall for a man. I do get it, Merlin is a hopeless idiot you've known for a long time and he was a sweet side, but you always seemed the sort to get a princess."

"You better get more guards you filthy whore." Arthur growled, venom lacing his words. Fury poured from every part of the blonde man in such quantity that even his sister had a vague look of surprise in her eyes. "Because I'm coming back for him, and if there is so much as one scratch on his body…."

Morgana cocked an eyebrow.

"What will you do Arthur?" She rolled her eyes, flouncing across the room and sitting on his throne. She smiled sickly, giving Arthur shivers. This disgusting sorceress was_ not_ his sister. The sister he had grown up with and loved would never have done any of this. She wouldn't sit there, mocking him and his love for Merlin. The Morgana he had loved as his own sister would have taken care to make sure he did right by his manservant, teased him, and been there for him. The Once and Future King jerked against the guards pining him to the wall again, growling at Morgana. "Will you kill me, brother? You couldn't."

Arthur leaned forwards, his eyes darkened with a fury that bested his father's.

"If there is a single mark on his body, there is no power in Camelot or Albion that could stop me hunting down you and every single one of your men and slaughtering them."

Morgana stared at him, the cold mask in her eyes dropping momentarily to reveal a glimmer of fear. Arthur stared coldly at her, fury bubbling beneath his skin. Out of all the moments in his life, from Uther crushing the morteus flower to Agrivane's betrayal, he had never been this angry. Being King warranted enemies who would want to injured and kill him.

Laying a hand on his manservant, sorcerer, and lover was another story.

"Trust me. You'll live the rest of your disgusting, backstabbing life looking over your shoulder because I will be coming."

Morgana jerked her head, motioning towards the door.

"Take him to the others." she gazed disinterestedly at Arthur, the cold mask back up in her eyes. "Make sure they are out cold before starting their transportation. Oh, and don't forget to bring me Sir. Gwaine, won't you? I have… further use of him."

"Wait, what are you talking about Morgana?" Arthur questioned furiously, straining against the soldiers that were dragging him from the room. A flare of panic shot through his chest. First Merlin, now Gwaine? Gwaine was one of the few knights that, despite their occasional argument, he really did trust. Arthur struggled, launching out a fist and caught one of his captor's jaws, only to be rewarded with a gauntlet protected fist against his cheek. The blond gasped in pain as a deep cut marred his features, but continued to yell. "What do you want with Gwaine? MORGANA!"

The heavy oak doors of the throne room slammed shut with a resounding thud, leaving Morgana alone. Sinking low into the throne, the sorceress buried her head in her hands and fought back tears. She was Morgana, the most powerful sorceress who had just banished Arthur Pendragon and his friends from Camelot and taken over the throne. She had power. What did she need their pathetic friendships for?

_Because you miss them. You know you do._

Morgana shivered and stalked over to the window, gazing out over the courtyard. A large wooden carriage was being harnessed to several horses as the servants of Morgana's Camelot carried the unconscious members of Camelot's core were carried out.

Arthur…. Sir. Leon…. Sir. Percival….Sir. Elyan….Guinevere…. Gaius

A twist ran through her soul at the last two. Years ago, she would rather had died than betray her best friend and servant or the kind old man who was a shoulder to lean on her whole life. But that was then, and this was now. They had left her alone, out casted and burdened with a secret she could never share with any of them.

But with Camelot at her fingertips, they would look at her and tremble. She would never be alone again.

* * *

><p>"Lady Morgana." A smooth voice cut into her thoughts. The dark haired woman whirled around to find the doors of the hall had opened and Sir. Gwaine was standing between two guards. His wrists were bound tightly with chains and several deep cuts littered his arms and a bruise was darkening over his right eye. The guard who had spoken was a tall broad young man with ginger hair that fell loose in a style similar to Arthur's blond hair. A thick gash ran across his left arm also.<p>

"Cabot." Morgana smiled thinly. She gestured loosely at his arm. "Have trouble bringing our friend here?" The swordsman tossed the unusually sober knight a glare, but returned his face to an impassive stare and faced his queen.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He said slowly. "Should I…?" The knight of Morgana's Camelot gestured towards the doorway.

"Not yet." Morgana smirked, stalking up to Gwaine who was staring at her with a cold fire burning in his eyes and a muscle jumping in his jaw. He obviously was holding himself back. Rumors of the incredibly loyal and skilled, yet undisciplined knight had spread far and wide. His courage and strength were renowned, as were his drinking habits. She held out her hand to the knight. "I don't believe we've met. Morgana. Queen Morgana. You must be Gwaine."

"That second part is true, yes. I am Gwaine. But that first part…"

Morgana cocked an eyebrow.

"I hardly see a queen." He said in a low voice as he glared into her eyes. "But only a kingdom stealing woman who would rather turn out and betray her family than ask them for help. You're hardly fit to call yourself Arthur's sister. He's ten times the person you have been or ever will be."

The sorceress pulled a fake pout onto her lips, her eyes contrasting in sadistic amusement.

"What a shame. I'd really hoped to get off on a better start." Gwaine snorted and she sighed theatrically, motioning towards Cabot and the door. As the red haired knight moved off into the hallway, Morgana grinned slyly at Gwaine. "I'd like to offer you a… opportunity to fight in my army."

"Don't bother." The brunette snapped, tossing his long locks out of his face. "I will never ever do anything for you. I'd rather die than betray Arthur and Camelot." Gwaine tossed his hair out of his face again and let an insane smile creep across his features. A warm glow of defiance was bubbling in his chest, crushing the small part of him that was absolutely terrified of the woman in front of him. He personally had never actually met the woman, but the tales that were whispered in the guard's barracks at night told him enough.

"That's funny." Morgana drawled, letting Gwaine's eyes widen with shock, then proceed to narrow with suspicion. The sorceress practically pranced across the room, her dark dress sweeping dramatically in her wake. "You see, you would be of no use to me dead. Other than Arthur, you are the best knight in all of Camelot. The tales of Gwaine the Drunk Commoner who became a knight have spread far and wide. You have proven that you are greatly skilled."

"I'm flattered you think so highly of me." Gwaine interrupted a cocky grin on his face. "But if I'm no use to you dead, then why should I do anything you ask of me? You won't kill me."

Suddenly, the side doors to the throne room swung open, revealing two more guards, Morgana's red haired knight, and a limp Merlin.

"Oh you see, you won't be hurt." Cabot grinned widely as understanding dawned on Gwaine's face with Morgana's words. Terror and fury flashed upon his face. "But I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want Merlin to get hurt, now would you? From what I remember, you two actually had a friendship. And the famous Gwaine never lets his friends get hurt."

Gwaine stared at Merlin's limp body, conflict raging in his eyes. Merlin was his best friend. For a while, his only friend. But to betray Arthur and Camelot and fight for this madwomen?

Morgana made a clucking sound with her tongue at his hesitation.

"Seems like the tales aren't true. Cabot, can you…?" She gestured towards the warlock. "Do what you do best." The red haired knight moved over to the limp warlock and waved an object under his nose, causing the boy to spasm and wake up with a pain filled gasp. Morgana giggled like a schoolgirl and bent down to run her fingers through his hair and elicit a moan of pain from the servant. "Morning sleepy. Enjoy your short rest? You won't get many of those in the coming days if your friend doesn't behave himself." Merlin's glazed over eyes rolled around the room, landing on Gwaine, who was trembling in fury. A small smile crept across the younger man's features at seeing a friendly face.

"G-g-Gwaine." He stammered, pain filtering through his voice. "D-d-don't do what sh-she wants. 'm not-t-t worth it." A frown flickered across his features in annoyance at the stammer."

"Merlin." Gwaine choked out, tears filling his eyes. "Oh Merlin…"

Out of nowhere, Cabot's fist rammed into Merlin's stomach, leaving him breathless. Then again, causing him to let out a choked sob. And once again, and the boy genuinely cried out. The knight raised his fist again.

"STOP!" Gwaine screamed, tears pouring down his cheeks freely. "Stop! I'll do what you want."

Cabot launched another punch at Merlin, but stepped back and motioned for the guards to let the boy drop to the ground. Gwaine wrenched free of his guards and fell to the warlock's side. The knight gently reached down and brought the boy's head into his lap.

"I'm so sorry Merlin." He whispered in the warlock's ear. "I'm so so sorry. I'll make it right. I promise." The warlock gave a weak smile through his tears.

"B-be careful G-Gwaine." Merlin whispered hoarsely. The guards stepped up behind the servant and hauled him to his feet.

"Take him down to the dungeons." Morgana instructed them carelessly. "Put him in the King's old cell with the bed, but be sure to shackle him to the wall securely." Turning to the other two guards, she motioned towards Gwaine. "Unchain him and then take your leave of us. Cabot, Sir. Gwaine, and I have arrangements to make involving his new position."

* * *

><p>Arthur sat on the edge of the carriage they had arrived in, gazing out at the lands surrounding him. After Morgana's men had knocked him out, he found himself with the others in an abandoned village somewhere on the outskirts of his old kingdom. Gwen, the knights, and Gaius had questioned him furiously on the location of Merlin and Gwaine, which Arthur had barely been able to choke out.<p>

"It's not your fault Arthur." Gwen said softly, placing her hand on his wrist. "There was nothing you could do." The serving girl bit her lip, unsure of how he would react. When Merlin was involved, the blond sometimes could fly into a rage or a silent and painful depression. Arthur turned to look at her, light eyes staring deep into dark ones.

"I know."

Gwen started at the sudden emotion in his voice. As she was opening her mouth to reply, he spoke again as he stood up.

"That doesn't mean there is nothing I can do now." Arthur moved off towards the building where the others were congregating, ignoring Gwen's protests behind him. Throwing open the door, Arthur walked in, tossing his gloves onto the table. "We're getting Merlin and Gwaine back." The king announced.

Leon was the first to recover from the shock of the statement.

"My lord, think about that rationally." The curly haired knight reasoned, standing up. "We couldn't stop her overthrowing us. To defeat her now… We'd need to support of all of Camelot and an army, of which we have neither!"

Arthur smiled, throwing out his arms in a 'well?' gesture.

"So let's get them both. "

* * *

><p>TBC…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN- 1) Last time jump, I promise. 2) Maybe OOC? Please let me know. 3)Next chapter is going to re-introduce a character from season 4, one of those one-epi characters. I gave a hint in here, if you catch it, you get a cookie. 4)Review?

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later…<em>

Gwaine strolled through the small town of Epitaph, the wind tossing his dark locks. The sun was shining warm and favorable in the blue sky and was baking the packed dirt beneath his feet. Around him were small houses and farms, and at the edge of the road was an inn. It was the picture perfect small village in Camelot. Except for the fact that he, a traitor to King Arthur and the true Camelot, and three other commanding knights were here. Cabot, the ginger haired knight who tortured Merlin until Gwaine agreed to work, a woman named Joanna who was an amazing archer, her brother named Jimothi, and Gwaine were known across Morgana's Camelot as the dark knights or the four devils. They had a reputation of evil and darkness. People spoke about them in whispers and it made the knight disgusted with himself. The only thing that could get him through seeing the dark and terrified looks people sent his way, was the thought of seeing Merlin at the end of each month.

"Nice of you to join us Gwaine." Cabot called from in front of the inn as he neared. All of the townspeople were gathered out front, watching and waiting. Seeing who was going to be slaughtered by Morgana's right hand killers. Joanna and Jimothi were standing at the bottom the stairs leading to the inn's porch, each of the blonde's pinning a civilian on their knees with their daggers. Cabot, meanwhile, was gripping a middle aged man tightly by his arm center-stage on the porch. When Gwaine reached the stairs, the ginger turned and addressed the crowd.

"You all know why we're here. You all know your crime." Cabot shouted out. "This man harbored soldiers of the rebellion in his inn. He gave them shelter! You feed them with your food. Traitors to Queen Morgana and Camelot. You know what that makes you?" The man paused for effect, letting an insane smile dancing across his features. He motioned for Gwaine to come up before continuing. "That makes you traitors as well! So we're here to teach you about what happens to traitors. Gwaine?" The knight in question froze, staring at the weapon that Cabot was holding out to him. Horror flickered through his eyes, rage flooding his features. Over the past two months, Gwaine had only killed the occasional soldier, but never a civilian.

"Cabot, no!" He growled low, stepping away from the knife. "He's not a soldier! This is wrong." The ginger raised an eyebrow.

"Shall we see how you're precious warlock takes the news then? How you refused to do your job?" He snarled, shoving the innkeeper to the ground and glaring dangerously at Gwaine. "You do not want to test me Gwaine. You and Merlin will regret it. Remember last time you questioned me?" Gwaine flinched violently at the memory, desperately trying to block out the horrific memories of his second week under Morgana and how he refused to do something. Cabot had dragged him back to Camelot and forced him to watch as he beat Merlin to a pulp.

"I'll do it." Gwaine whispered hoarsely, shame burning across his face. Snatching the knife from the ginger, Gwaine stepped behind the old innkeeper and pressed the cold metal against the man's throat. Leaning down, the traitorous knight placed his mouth next to the sobbing man's ear. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Then, faster than he believed was possible, Gwaine yanked the silver piece of metal across the man's neck and let his body fall to the ground.

"Now," Cabot hissed, placing a torch into Gwaine's shaking hands. The brunette pulled his eyes from the body, staring wide eyed at the ginger in front of him. "Burn it." He hissed, walking away from the knight and down the dirt road. Gwaine just stared at the torch, the flames flickering blurrily in his eyes. Numbly, he let the torch slip through his finger tips and onto the oil coated porch, stepping down to the road to watch the flames devour the inn and it's keeper.

A cry split the air, and a young girl went running up the edges of the flames, tears dripping down her cheeks. Her remarkable blue eyes stared in horror as the flames licked up into the sky.

"DADDY!" the girl shrieked as a woman ran up behind her, grabbing the girl up into her arms and pressing her tightly to her chest, which was also shaking with sobs. Gwaine felt sick, knowing all too well the feeling of not having a father and knowing that Merlin had has his father taken as well. Turning, the knight moved swiftly behind another building and let loose the contents of his stomach. He fell to the grass, tears flowing freely. Shame and disgust burned through his veins at his actions. Softly, a hand lowered itself onto his chainmail coated arm and squeezed it gently. Gwaine's eyes flickered upwards briefly to take in Joanna, her eyes red rimmed, then jerked his arm away. Undeterred, the blonde dropped down next to him and let one of her leather armored knees tilt onto his.

"What Cabot made you do was wrong." She whispered after a few beats of silence. Gwaine didn't even glance her way, the faces of the daughter and wife imprinted in his mind's eye. "He was just doing his job, letting people stay at his inn. But you had no choice, remember? Serve Morgana or your friend gets tortured. You had no choice." Gwaine jerked his head up so fast it was a miracle he didn't get whiplash.

"There is _always _a choice. You and Jimothi choose to do nothing while tyranny and injustice riddle what used to be a noble kingdom. You have a choice to say no." He hissed, brown eyes glaring harshly into green ones. He pushed himself upright, stumbling away from the woman. Turning back, Gwaine stared back at the blonde archer. "Merlin was the one who taught me that with everything he did. He made choices for the betterment of his friends, regardless of the cost on himself. He was loyal, which is something I can no longer claim." Turning on his heel, Gwaine stormed away, throwing the bloodied knife into the bushes. Behind him, Jimothi helped his sister up who was still mulling the brunette's words over in her mind.

"Jo, Cabot wants to see you." Her brother said, handing his sibling her bow. "Something about him discovering a location of one of the rebellion's main commander's camp. Some guy named Percival. Wants to set out as soon as possible to dispatch him."

* * *

><p>Sir. Leon shifted uneasily on his knees, the wind blowing his curly hair around his face. Around him were several other knights of the rebellion and various civilians. They were innocent, just in the wrong place at the wrong time, but Morgana's soldiers hardly cared. They just rounded them up and brought them to the nearest fort. In this case, Fort Greenwell. A sturdy rock fortress with dozens of guards and home to Morgana's largest stock of weapons. Which of course, was the whole reason Leon was tied up and on his knees to be executed. Arthur's plan was to get the majority of the guards centralized in the courtyard for the execution, then strike hard and fast and cut them down before anyone was actually beheaded.<p>

As much faith as Leon had in his king, this seemed risky.

"Get up filth!" A guard snarled, yanking the woman next to Leon up and over to the stand. She was a sobbing mess of a girl, little older than a teenager. Clearly not part of the rebellion. The guard shoved her down to the ground, pressing her face onto the stone platform. The girl let out a wail.

"Please!" The girl screeched, squirming under the guard's boot. Her dark brown eyes were dancing wildly from person to person, hysteria written through them. "Please. Just tell them that you don't know me. J-j-ust tell them! TELL THEM!"

"Oh shut up." The guard forced a gag into her mouth, causing Leon to wince, and motioned for the executioner to come on stage.

"Anytime you're ready Arthur…." The knight murmured under his breath, unable to stop the nervousness that was now coursing through his veins.

"By the authority given to me by Queen Morgana, rightful ruler of Camelot, I hereby sentence you to death." A man in a black robe droned on near the center of the platform. "Due to the unlawful act of treason against Camelot, you shall be beheaded and your body burned as a lesson to all other traitors." The man dipped his head low, signaling the executioner. The girl shrieked through her gag, writhing and wailing. Just as the axe was swinging downwards, an arrow whistled through the air, piercing the man's throat and causing the executioner to stumble backwards and the axe to fall next to the girl. A grin grew across Leon's face as three more arrows rained down, striking down the man in the robe and the knight that was pinning down the girl. Arthur dropped down from the balcony above the platform, landing solidly in a crouch. The King straightened and unsheathed his sword.

A moment of silence passed, the guards blinking in shock and Arthur reveling in the attention of his dramatic entrance.

Then, the gates to the Fort crashed down revealing dozens of rebel soldiers, their sliver chainmail glinting in the sunlight and the crest of the Pendragon's boldly decorating their chests. Arthur half smiled. After the past two months, hundreds of men and women had come to their hidden camp-which gradually evolved into a hidden fully functioning city-all seeking to join the rebellion. The majority of them came because Morgana had already torched their land or killed their families, some came because they had already been loyal to Arthur. And when word spread of the capture of Merlin, who had touched the majority of Camelot in his compassion and intelligent, if not quirky, ways, more came in order to help restore the balance into Camelot and save the gentle warlock. Personally, Arthur was a little astounded at the loyalty the people of Camelot showed him and his lover.

"Knights of Morgana." Arthur called out to the soldiers as his swarmed into the fort. "You have a choice. Fight, and die. Or surrender, and live. I take no pleasure in spilling blood. Make your choice." Arthur sensed movement behind him, and whirled around, swinging his blade in a sweeping motion, catching the knight through the chest. The man went spiraling to the ground with a choked cry, then lay there limply. Arthur sheathed his sword.

"Anyone else want to try?" At the resounding silence, Arthur nodded and hopped off the stage and moved through the crowd, cutting peoples bindings. Leon moved quickly to his feet and took a sword from a nearby soldier. He flashed a grin at Arthur. "Now, who doubted my amazing plan?" The ex-king teased lightly, nudging the curly haired knight.

"You did cut it a bit close, sire." Leon responded, an identical smirk growing on his face. "In the future, when I am to be executed, do try to be on time."

"I'll remember that." Arthur replied. He then turned to a knight and motioned around them. "Get these men sorted. Send one of them back to my sister, letting her know that Fort Greenwall is under our control. Take the rest and see which ones are willing to fight. Send a party inside to start collecting resources. Sir Leon and I are going to see what information we can get from the chambers of the highest ranking officers."

Arthur turned to Leon, and the duo moved swiftly towards the keep, kicking open the wooden door and jogging up the stairs. At the top of the keep, a luxurious room sat. Arthur and Leon made quick work of dismantling it and searching.

"Sire, look at this." Leon gasped, tugging free a piece of parchment from a journal. Arthur was across the room in a flash, snatching the letter from his knight.

_Lucas-_

_Our scouts have located one of their camps in the Black Forest. Word is to be sent immediately to Cabot and his men. The black four will dispatch of these rebels, bringing in their leader._

_Our lady also wishes that you begin to make arrangements for the transferring of the warlock, Merlin. She's moving him into the city from his current position, and will need double the guards._

_-George_

"Sire, if they're transferring Merlin and we intercept that transfer…" Leon whispered, his eyes rising to meet his kings. Hope glimmered there for the first time since Merlin was taken.

"The playing field would be tipped in our favor…" Arthur frowned, his eyes flickering back down to the paper. "The Black Forest… Hang on. That's where Percival is. The Black Four…"

Leon's eyes widened in horror.

"That's Morgana's best four knights. Cold-blooded killers. If they're heading Percival's way…"

Arthur nodded grimly.

"We have got to get to the Black Forest before they do."

* * *

><p>TBC….<p>

(Review Please?)


End file.
